1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
In related art, apparatuses that obtain an imaged images by applying light to imaging objects and imaging the light reflected by the imaging objects have been known (for example, see JP-A-2009-33222.
An imaging apparatus (spectroscopic camera) disclosed in JP-A-2009-33222 acquires a spectral image by allowing light from an object to enter a Fabry-Perot interference filter and receiving the light transmitted through the Fabry-Perot interference filter using an image sensor.
As disclosed in JP-A-2009-33222, the spectroscopic camera using the Fabry-Perot interference filter has an advantage that reduction in size and weight may be realized. On the other hand, in order to acquire a spectral image in the near-infrared region in a sufficient quantity of light, it is necessary to provide a near-infrared light source in the imaging apparatus main body. However, when the light source is provided for the compact spectroscopic camera, the distance between the light source and the imaging lens becomes smaller, and there is a problem that the light specularly reflected by the surface of the imaging object enters the imaging lens and brightness abnormality occurs in a part of the spectral image.